2nd Chance
by chidorii
Summary: Sasuke left Sakura a promise. A promise that would last forever. Sakura waited and waited. Now Sasuke and Sakura were reincarnated. What'll happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**_2nd Chance_**

A/N: Hey 'sup everybody? This is my very first story in the site. Well actually this is my very first fic in the whole wide world. Anyway my friend is the one publishing this fic so…Arigatou my dear friend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any kind of anime! I'm just a fan of all anime!

**Chapter 1**

_**A Promise for her…**_

_**Past**_

In a bench near the academy

"What're you doing wandering here late at night?" asked the silent Sasuke.

"Because in order to get out of this village, you have to take this road." Sakura replied.

"Go home and sleep." Sasuke said briefly and walked pass her. "Why?" a shaking voice asked Sasuke. It was Sakura. He turned around and saw that tears were coming from Sakura's eyes.

"Why won't you tell me anything?" Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?" Sasuke just stared at her. "Why?" Sakura started but Sasuke interrupted her.

"Why do I have to tell you anything? It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself with what I do." Sasuke said but Sakura wouldn't stop crying.

"You've…always hated me huh?" Sakura said between hiccups. "Do you remember…" she was still crying but she forced herself to smile. "The day we became Genins and when our team was chosen?" she still tried to smile with her own might. "The day we were here alone, you got mad at me remember?"

_**Flashback**_

"Oh yeah, you know how he doesn't have parents, right? If you're alone, your parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why, he's so selfish" Sakura bragged at Sasuke and this made him angry.

"The solitude…"Sasuke whispered.

"What?" Sakura asked she heard a slight whisper but she didn't quite understand it.

"You can't even compare it to when your parents get mad at you." Sasuke suddenly said. "What's the matter?" Sakura asked completely confused.

Sasuke looked directly at Sakura and said "You are annoying." Sakura was taken aback with this statement. After that Sasuke turned and left.

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura smiled a little and she kinda stopped crying but she was still having the bad case of the hiccups.

"I don't remember anything" he replied coldly. This made her cry again and her precious smiled turned into a frown.

"Makes sense. That's something that happened a while back, but that's the day when everything started…You and I…and also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei" she remembered all the things they did before. Like their first test that was given to them by Kakashi, the thing with the bells, and when they trained to control their charka and also their first mission…in short…everything.

"The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were though and a lot of work but…above all…it was fun." She was forcing herself to smile again. "I know about your clan, but revenge won't make anyone happy…no one…neither you…nor I." she finished

"Just as I thought I'm different from you guys, I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The 4 of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life I can't become like you or Naruto." Sasuke explained.

"Are you going to chose to be alone again!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke. She was desperate. "One day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now! I have my family and my friends but if you're gone…to me…it'll be the same as being alone!"

Sasuke's eyes soften and he remembered their picture along with Kakashi-sensei. "For here on…a new path will open…for all of us." Sasuke stepped forward Sakura after what he said.

Sakura started to speak again. "I…I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it. Every single day will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you so…please stay here I'll help you with your revenge! I'll do something so please stay here…with me. If you can't stay take me with you." Sakura said crying her eyes out.

Sasuke looked at her. "You really **_are _**annoying." He said with a smirk as he started to walk away. "Don't leave." Sakura started. "If you do…I'll scream!" Sakura threatened.

Sasuke turned and swiftly went to her back and whispered. "Sakura…Thank you." Then Sasuke squeezed a certain part on her shoulder or neck to make her faint. And she certainly did faint. Sasuke picked her up and laid her down on a nearby bench.

"Sorry Sakura, this is the path that I've chosen. Sorry for making you cry, it pains me to see those tears. I love you too…I'll come back for you I promise you but not in this time but in the future where we can be together forever." He pulled a necklace in his pocket and placed it around Sakura's neck. "That is the sign of my promise. Then he kissed her and left.

_**Following day**_

"Hey wake up." Said a voice of a man. "If you don't' wake up you'll catch a cold" said a voice of another man.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered and a new set of tears started to fall…again. "What's wrong Sakura?" the same voice said.

Sakura opened her eyes and was blinded by the light. She sat up and looked up to the two men beside her. It was Gai and Kakashi.

"Sensei…Sasuke…is gone." Sakura stated and her tears were falling like waterfalls.

"I'll report this to the Hokage." Gai said "Okay." Kakashi said and Gai departed.

"It's all right Sakura he'll come back." Kakashi said trying to hush the crying Sakura. "Now I think you should go home now okay?" he said. She stood up and slowly made her way back at home not saying a word or even give a wave to Kakashi.

_**In her room**_

"I'll keep on believing that you'll come back and I promise that I'll wait for until you come back and be with me." She said and promised while holding the necklace Sasuke gave her tightly.

_**End of Chapter**_

A/N: Hello! That's the first chapter and again I would like to thank my friend who published this fic and she was also the one who corrected my mistakes. ARIGATOU! My friend… Anyway please READ & REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry for the late update. My friend has some problems with her internet so it was late. She had to some things just to fix the internet. She was my publisher and the one who types my fic. I don't know how to do the thingy, thingy here.

On with the story then…

Chapter 2:

Moving and new friend

_**Present time, **_

"Mom is it really necessary for us to move in…that village…what's the name again?" Asked by a person about 16 years old and is called Sasuke.

"It's Konoha Sasuke and that's where our ancestors originally lived." Sasuke mother stated. "Did you pack all of your things?" Sasuke's father asked.

"Yes." Itachi and Sasuke said plainly.

"Hey mom, dad I'll give you an offer. I'll stay here and…you guys go and move in Konoha." Itachi said.

"Hey! No fair! Mom!" Sasuke said fake tears falling from his beautiful ebony eyes. "I'll be lonely without oniichan."

'Stupid little brother.' Itachi said scowling. "You won't be lonely because he's coming with us." Their mom said cheerfully.

"Yehey!" Sasuke rejoiced then he gave his brother a look that said ha-I-win-you-lose-cause-I'm-strong-and-you're-not and a smirk which means "I'm evil"

"You are so dead when we arrive." Itachi whispered to Sasuke walking to the car.

"Oh I'm scared." Sasuke said his voice full of obvious sarcasm. "Come on kids. Time to go." Their father said letting them in the car. They gave one last longing look at their old house then hopped in the car and left.

**_In the car,_** (about 3 hours after they left.)

"I'm bored. Hey Itachi wanna play?" asked Sasuke said poking Itachi.

"Nope"

"Why"

"Hn"

"Why"

"Because I don't want to, get it?" Itachi said finally losing his patience.

"Okay no choice I'll use my laptop." Said Sasuke. "No need for that squirt. We're here already. Keep it now. And before I forget, do not embarrass me got it?" Itachi said

"As long as you don't embarrass me." Sasuke replied as they got out of the car and went inside the Uchiha clan's little village like place.

"Wow, this place is big." Sasuke and Itachi said. "Can I explore the village?" Sasuke asked his mother. "Sure, but come home before dinner the Hokage will visit us. Don't be late okay?" his mom said. Sasuke nodded.

He kept on walking even though there are a lot of girls looking at him and he feels uneasy about it. He suddenly felt hungry. "I need to eat something." He said to himself.

Then he saw a ramen shop. He ordered ramen of course. "Here you go. Are you new here in the village?" asked by the owner of the shop. "Yes sir. My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said while eating ramen.

"Well my name is Shinji Amakuza and I'm the owner of this lovely shop." He said.

"Hello Shinji-san! The usual please!" said a boy who's extremely loud. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Sasuke's first impression? Loud and stubborn.

"Here you go Naruto." Shinji said giving the ramen to that blonde guy. The guy looked at him then introduced himself. "You're new here aren't you? My name is Uzumaki Naruto What's yours?" he asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke nice to meet you and Naruto-kun, I mean Uzumaki-san" he said.

"Nah, it's okay! You can call me Naruto, okay Sasuke-kun." Naruto said cheerfully. "So do you have anything to do tomorrow? It's Saturday, I can show around the village." Naruto offered.

"Okay, drops to our house tomorrow, oh wait, do you know where it is located?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah I know where it is" Naruto said. "My friend and I played there when we were kids. And can I bring along some friends too?"

"Sure no problem." Sasuke said then checked his watched. "Oh no! Sorry Naruto bit I gotta motor." See yah!" Sasuke waved and ran.

_**Sasuke's POV **_

This is strange. Why do I have the feeling that I met them before? And everything here seems so familiar and it's freakin' me out. I haven't been here before and I know that. Oh well I need to go home and fast or mom will personal kick my butt! And my big bro'll be laughing like hell!

_**End of POV**_

"Hey squirt, what's the rush?" Itachi said. "Mom said I should be here before dinner. Cause of the big boss of this place will be visiting us. And we should help her now." Sasuke explained.

"You mustn't go in yet. Don't disturb mom and dad their arranging things and they assigned me to look and see if the Hokage will come and I have to whistle if I see him." Itachi explained also.

"Oh…hey oniichan." Sasuke said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you sometime feel that you are familiar with someone like you met him before even though you haven't?" Sasuke asked.

"I have heard this before. I think it's call dé javu."

"Huh?"

"You feel like you've seen or heard something before or you feel that you've experienced a situation already."

"Oh…thanks big bro."

"Anytime."

Itachi spotted an old man walking towards their direction with a kid so he whistled and in a snap their parents where beside them all neat and clean.

"He's here now you should all be in your best behavior, understood?" their father said.

"Okay." The said dully.

_**End of Chapter…**_

A/N: Truly sorry for the late update and short chapter I'll make it up to you next time ayt! Read and Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry for not updating for a long time we just finished our trimesters tests. I would like to say thank you to the people who gave me reviews. And to my friends who reviewed thanks salamat ng marami at tinupad nyo pangako nyo. I think you guys won't care what I'm babbling here so lets just get on with the story

Chapter 3: Dinner With the 9th

"Welcome Hokage-sama" Ren greeted

"Are the Uchiha family" A little boy asked with brown hair and glittering yellow eyes

"Why yes we are. What's your name little boy" Ukyo asked

"I'm Komachi grandson of the 9th Hokage of this village" Komachi said with a hint of bragging

"Why don't we go inside its getting cold and we don't want mom's dishes to get cold " Itachi suggested

So they all went inside

In the house

"We were not properly introduced I'm Yamanaka Ryu and my grand child Komachi" The 9th said

"I'm Uchiha Ren and this is my wife Ukyo and our sons Itachi and Sasuke" Sasuke's father said while pointing at them

"This kid Uchiha Sasuke …. Is he the one stated in the prophecy" The 9th thought looking at Sasuke

"What do you think of our village so far" Komachi asked

"Its nice here and maybe our clan will stay here " Ren answered

"That's nice to hear" The 9th said

"I hate this kind of stuff its pretty boring I wish Naruto was here" Sasuke thought

"Sasuke will you get the soup please" Ukyo ordered his son

"Huh"

"Mom asked you to get the soup" Itachi repeated to Sasuke

"Ok" so he left and went to the kitchen

"So Ren-san, Ukyo-san are you going to working in the Konoha police like your ancestors did" The 9th informed

"Yes we are we'll put the Uchiha family back in the field of serving the village" Ren said

"That's good to hear" the 9th said

Sasuke came back with a pot of soup

"Thank you" His mother whispered

They all ate and chatted about things

Komachi looked at the clock

"Grandpa I think we should go now" he said and pointed at the clock

"Oh ok well we better get going now I will be expecting the two of you in my office tomorrow" the 9th said

"Let me lead you to the door" Ren said

"Yes thank you well good night" he said then they left

Sasuke and Itachi were about to climb the stairs when

"Now boys you'll help me clean this stuff up" their mom said

they groan and helped their mom

"This is the reason why I hate guests sometimes" Itachi said while washing the dishes

"I agree" Sasuke said while drying the dishes

"When you're finished you can go to bed" Ukyo informed

They've finished washing the dishes so they decided to go to the leaving room and say good night to their parents

Living room

"Mom, dad before I forget my new friend is going to tour me in the whole village" Sasuke informed

"Who is it? Is it a girl?" Itachi teased

"No, he's a guy his Name is Uzumaki Naruto" He replied to his brother

His parents were surprised that their son's very first friend in the village is still his first friend in the past but they were happy for him

"OK night" he went upstairs to his room

"Aren't you about to sleep now?" Ukyo asked Itachi

"Oh yah night dad, mom" And went to his room

"It's just like old times I see" Ren said

"Yeah it's funny to know that his friend is his best friend in the past" Ukyo replied

"Even if they're reincarnated "Ren

Sasuke's room

In his dream

"Sasuke, Sasuke wake up" a girl with cheerful emerald eyes and pink hair wearing a necklace said

He saw himself sitting under the Sakura tree with the girl lying beside him

"Hey funny seeing you here" He said and smiled

"I should ask that to you" She stated and gave him a sweet smile

"I'm here to fulfill my promise" he told her and smiled not the usual smile but a smile full of meaning. He looked at her emerald eyes and saw that tears are forming in her emerald pools

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Its nothing I just missed you so much" She started crying

He hugged her tenderly "Same here, now I would like to see my Sakura smiling"

He wiped the tears in her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back

"Now you're here you just have to look for me, right?" she said

"I think so, you know what Naruto is my friend now "He said

the girl giggled "Same here"

"Just wait for me till I find you ok" He said

"alright ……Sasuke I ..you see I" She began when…..

So what do you guys think is it ok or you don't like it. Sorry if its kind of short and boring. Well see you guys in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW your reviews are like gold for me joke but well its kind of true


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I want you to know that in the last chapter it's the 9th hokage ... well its suppose to be the 25th hokage sorry for my mistake and Thanks for the people who reviewed my story thanks a lot

Take note:

The sentences that are in bold letters are their thoughts

Chapter 4: New yet Familiar Friends

"I….I…" the girl began

Sasuke feels something strange inside of him a tingling sensation that makes him blush

"I need you to get your lazy butt of that bed now" The image of the girl was changed into Itachi

In side of Sasuke's room

"I better wake him up"Itachi was about to wake Sasuke up

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Sasuke screamed like he had a nightmare

"Hey you alright?" Itachi asked

"NO' Sasuke replied half yelling

"Did you have a nightmare?" Itachi asked clueless

"First it was a dream then you showed up then I can consider that as a nightmare" Sasuke said

"You know your friend is down stairs already" Itachi said smiling

"Who? Naruto" Sasuke asked

"Yup" Itachi replied

'I better get going and fast" Sasuke rush to the bathroom and took a bath

"He's still a kid well I know now why Kami-sama gave him to me" Itachi left the room and went to eat breakfast

Inside the bathroom

**Who's that girl? Why is that I feel funny when I see her and why did I say I miss her? We Haven't met, right? I better move fast Naruto's waiting for me**

AFTER 1 HOUR

"Morning" Sasuke greeted

"Good morning Sasuke" his mother greeted

"Morning Sasuke" Naruto greeted him with a smile

"Your early" Sasuke said

"Well we need to early so that we can explore the whole village" Naruto said

"Well we better go now then" Sasuke stood up and is about to leave

"You're not going to leave that table unless you finish your food" his mom commanded "same goes for you Itachi" She added

"Wow! She's very strict" Naruto said in amazement

"That how moms act" Itachi said chewing the very last piece of bacon in his plate

"You guys are luck your mom is still alive" Naruto whispered and sadness is shown in his face only Sasuke heard it

"Mom I'm finished now well go now bye" Sasuke said then left with Naruto

Outside

"Let go now" Naruto said

"Hey Naruto where are we going first?" Sasuke asked

"I'll show you my school first" Naruto said

While they where walking Naruto saw someone he knew

"Huh its…. SHIKAMARU" Naruto shouted

"What?… oh its Naruto what a troublesome day' Shikamaru said

"Hey what are you doing Shiki-kun"Naruto teased

"You don't have any right to call me by that name this is too troublesome"Shikamaru noticed Sasuke.

"Right Temari is the only one who can call you that" noticed that Shikamaru is looking at Sasuke with interest" His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He's new here so I'm showing him around" He added

"Well I'm Shikamaru nice to meet you Uchiha-san" Shikamaru said

"Nice to meet you to"Sasuke replied

"Your family is now the talk of the town" Shikamaru informed

"When you enroll in our school I'll give the girls 2days they'll form an Uchiha fans club I'll tell you it would be troublesome"Shikamaru shook his head

"I'm used to it it's the same in my old school"Sasuke scratched his head "It'll be chaotic" he added

"Where are you going any way? Naruto asked

"To the bake shop" Shikamaru replied

"Temari-chan's bake shop… can we come" Naruto said

"No, you just want to have free food again" Shikamaru

" Its alright I'll show Sasuke around so that means we'll drop by there later.. Bye" Naruto pulled Sasuke "walk slowly and count 1 to 5" Naruto ordered

"1,2,3,4"

Shikamaru's thoughts

** If they go there later they'll see me in that baker's uniform that Temari showed me I have no choice but to let them come with me **

End of thoughts

"Hey Naruto Uchiha hurry up" Shikamaru called

2 minutes of walking

the bell rang

"Welcome.. Oh Shikamaru, Naruto and…" a girl with blond hair said

"His name is Sasuke..Temari where's Gaara?"Naruto asked

"He's with Kankuro and dad training that's why I'm stuck here good thing Shikamaru agreed to help me mind the store" She said with a smile

"That's why" Naruto thought

"You're new here right ummmm Sasuke" Temari asked

"Yes"

"Don't worry about anything with your looks the girls here will make a fans club for you" giggled "Oh yah Shikamaru deliver this to miss Ryoho's place would you thanks bye now" She pulled Shikamaru out and gave him a cake.

"But"

"no buts, its suppose to be delivered 2 minutes ago now go" Temari ordered

"Temari is the only one exept for his mother and father of course that can order Shikamaru" Naruto whispered

"Do you want some croissant" Temari asked showing the newly baked croissants

"Yes thanks" Naruto picked one and gave it to Sasuke he got another one for himself

"Its very delicious" Sasuke complimented

"Temari's the best baker in town even though she's this young she bakes the most delicious bread and cakes in town" Naruto said with his mouth full

"What are you guys planning to do today" Temari asked

"Oh yah I'm showing Sasuke around town see you later Temari" Naruto said and again pulled Sauke out of the shop

"when you're finish your tour around town you guys will help me ok" Temari called

"Sure" Naruto replied

"This is the only drug store in town its and that's the hospital" Naruto kept on babbling about this store and that

Why is all of this familiar to me I haven't been to this place but it seem's that I know this village like the back of my palm

" Hey are you paying attention to what I'm saying" Naruto interrupted his thoughts

"Huh? What?

" You know you might get lost in this town and that's why I'm willing to show you around" Naruto said

"Oh sorry " He apologized

"I accept now here we are welcome to our school" Naruto said with excitement

"Our school?" Sasuke asked

"Yup your going to study here your mom already enrolled you here she told me earlier" Naruto explained

"Now lets go to my favorite place, come on" he again dragged Sasuke

"Sasuke this will be a surprise so you need to close your eyes and no picking don't worry I'll guide you" Naruto said

"Ok" he closed his eyes and listened to Naruto's instructions

"Now open your eyes"

Sasuke was amazed on what he saw. It was the monument of the Hokages

"Wow this is amazing!" Sasuke said

"Thought you'll like it here lets make this our hide out" Naruto said

"Sure"

"You know you're the only I brought here" Naruto said

"Really"

"You know my dream is to be like my ancestor the 7th Hokage I was named after him because we look alike that's funny right"

"We have something in common I was also named after my ancestor coz we look identical its weird huh" They both laughed

"I don't know why I want to tell you this but since you're my best friend now you should know about my background I'm living with my dad and sister my mom died when I was about 3"Naruto said

**That's what he meant that we were lucky **

"UZUMAKI NARUTO" A girl with blond hair shouted

"Oh hell no its my sister I better hide" hide behind Sasuke

"That's your sister?" Surprised

"You know that I can see you hiding behind hat boy now show your self" She ordered

" Hi sis lovely day isn't it hehehehe" Naruto greeted with a nervous laugh

"You skipped your training today now tell me a good reason why "

"I was showing Sasuke around" he explained

"Using this boy as an excuse he knows this town already" Pinching Naruto's ear

"OW! OW! OW!"

"Sorry for my brother's behavior" the girl apologized

"Its alright he was showing me around the village I'm new here you see and I asked Naruto to give me a tour around the village" He explained

"Your new here?" Letting go of Naruto " Sorry for my rude behavior I'm Uzumaki Ayumi nice to meet you Sasuke" bowing

"Uh nice to meet you to Uzumaki-san" Bowing too

"You may just call me sis I don't mind" Ayumi said

"Ok ummmm… sis" Sasuke said

"Sorry Sasuke but we got to go now Do you know your way around now?" She asked

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" She asked again

"Don't worry sis" Giving her a smile

"Well then bye Sasuke" Dragging Naruto

"bye "

"Sasuke I'll visit you again tomorrow ok" Naruto called out

"Sure I'll be waiting and You should drop by Temari's back shop" He replied

"Oh yah thanks for reminding me" Naruto shouted

"No prob" he shouted "I better go home now too"

He went down the stairs and back to the village but he went the wrong way and ended up in the forest

**I think I'm lost oh man I better find my way home and fast or mommight ground me**

He heard someone tossing something he thinks are kunais

**Maybe that person might be able to help me **

He saw…….

Hi guys well what do you think . In the next chapter what do you think Sasuke saw? And what's the dread full news that Sasuke received that made Itachi feel so happy

That's all for now bye see you in the next chapter and as always please review


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys thanks for your reviews and support like pink22sakura, xelagirl2, white-rosekiss, and to those I did't mention thanks.

Special message to Curse queen: Majo hehehehehehehe buti't pinagamit mo ko ng pc nyo. To pink22sakura: tama hula mo

I know you guys won't want to read the things I'm babbling about so on with the story.

Chapter 5 Girl in My Dreams

**I think I'm lost oh man I better find my way home and fast or mom might ground me**

He heard someone tossing something he thinks are kunai

**Maybe that person might be able to help me **

He saw a girl with pink hair practicing

"I know you're there show yourself" The girl said

Obeying the girl he stepped out of the bush

**He's kind of cute…wait what am I thinking he might be a spy from the other villages. What should I do now go and tell the hokage no should I scream.. nope bad idea he might think I'm weak? the girl thought**

Seeing the girl looking puzzled Sasuke tapped the girls shoulder and the girl backed away

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you but can you help me well ummmm you see I'm kind of lost hehehehehe" he said. He saw that the girl still doesn't trust him "By the way I'm Uchiha Sasuke and you are?" He added

"I'm Natsumi Sakura" She replied

"So can you help me then"

"Sure I can are you new around here"

"We just moved here yesterday"

"I see where exactly do you live"

He thought for a sec "Well I forgot" giving her a sheepish smile

"It alright you said your name is Uchiha Sasuke right then that means you live in the Uchiha street I guess let's go" She pulled him and were off

**I'm feeling weird with this eerie silence I know I'll star a conversation but what topic Sakura though**

"Ummmmm Uchiha-san"

"Just call me Sasuke"

"Ok Sasuke-kun when did you guys move here?" She asked

"**They moved yesterday dummy" Inner Sakura pointed out**

"We moved here yesterday" he answered

"I see…. Do you have any siblings ?" She asked again

"Yup, my older brother Itachi…Natsumi- san can I call you Sakura? "

Sakura simply nod

"Sakura where did you get that necklace" Pointing at the necklace

"What? Oh this it's like our family heirloom it is passed to generation to generation in our family and you know my great great great great great grandma. My mom told me it was given to her by a certain guy who she loved so much but left to avenge his family and promised that she'll wait for him even if it will take her a very long time" she looked saddened by what she said

Sasuke was hurt by her words and he doesn't know the reason why

"So we're now here" She declaired

"Wow that was fast" He said

"Did you memorize the streets you need to take to reach your house" She asked

"I guess"

"ok then I can leave you now I better get going or my mom might scold me for being late"

"Ok bye then and thank you" Sasuke bowed

"Don't mention it" she gave him a smile and left

Sasuke entering the main gate and Sakura stopping at a nearby drugstore

**I think I've seen that girl/boy somewhere before…nah it couldn't be its our first meeting right** They both thought.

Sakura just shrugged the thought and continued to walk while Sasuke is still bugged by Sakura and a necklace that he saw.

Out of no where Itachi appeared" Hey squirt who's that girl? He asked

" Who Sakura-chan? She helped me when I got lost in the woods " He replied

"That was fast you guys are now in first name basis already" Itachi grinned

"She's just my friend so bug off" He walked in their house

"Kasan I'm home… Huh that's odd" He said

"You're looking for mom? She's not here she went to the Sound" Itachi said

"Why? Did something happened?" He asked

"Its about the adoption of Maya and Aya"

"And" urging his brother to continue

"And its been approved they'll be here next week" Itachi finished

'Hey bro are you ok" He asked

Sasuke was shocked bye the horrible news he received and remembered what happened in his old school in the sound village

Flash back

Sasuke was walking by the corridor

"Its Uchiha-san " One girl said

"He's so cool" another girl said

"Hey sis are you Yu Tamayo?" A familiar bossy voice said

Sasuke heard and knew it was Maya's voice

**what are they planning to do now** he thought. He hide behind a pillar to listen to what they're talking about

"Yes why?" She asked the 2 children in front of her

"We are here to tell you something very important it concerns Sasuke-nichan's future" Aya said

Thinking that it was a sign that they'll tell her that Sasuke likes her which is the opposite thing asked the girls to tell her now

"Do you really want to know?" Maya asked in a cute voice

"yes" She answered eagerly

"Really" Aya asked

"Yes" She snapped and remembered they were Sasuke's cousins she gave them a fake smile

"Ok you know what you should leave my cousins alone because we told you so and you know my cousin hates you he likes the cutes and the kindest girl in our school and its Mamori-neechan" As if on cu Kusanagi Mamori walked by and hear the entire conversation

**Shoot! Mamori heard it**

"so leave them ok its for your own good" Aya added and they both went to the pillar where Sasuke was hiding

Tamayo saw this and left fuming

"Mission accomplished cuz" They both gave him a salute

"What on earth did you tell her?" He asked flabbergasted

"We just told her you don't like her and you like Mamori-neechan best" Maya said with a cute smile

"But I didn't tell you to do that"

"We know we just want to piss her that's all and we're telling the truth right Aya" Maya said

BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

"That's the bell got to go see you later nichan" Both girls hugged him and left living him with the burden of their previous action

"I'm dead" he said to himself

End of Flash back

"Don't worry they won't do that again" Itachi informed his brother

Sasuke gave a sigh of relief

"But they'll do a different approach next time" Itachi grinned

"WHAT!" Sasuke chased his brother

"Just kidding bro" Itachi said laughing and running at the same time

_**(Maya and Aya are actually Itachi and Sasuke's cousin after their parents died Sasuke's family decided to adopt them. They're also twins.)**_

They heard the door opened

"Good you guys are here your mom and I have enrolled you guys to Konoha high" their dad said

"I know" They both replied

"Good your things are already in your rooms you should prepare now and school starts on Monday" He informed his sons

"School starts at what time dad?" Itachi asked

"7:30am that's why you should wake up at exactly 6:30 or 7:00 so that you won't be late" Pointing at his sons

"Ok "Itachi replied

"do you guys smell something" Sasuke interrupted

"Huh?"

"It smells like something is burning"

"I left the stew" Itachi said

They looked at the kitchen and saw their dinner burning into a crisp of nothing

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Wow… Itachi's a great cook hehehehehehehe "At least he knows how to cook unlike someone I know "Itachi looked at chidorii "Its not my fault I don't know how to cook well any way so where do you think they'll eat dinner? But most importantly who will he meet next! Well you guys have to wait till I update the next chapter then and the usualroutine please review and also thanks for the people who reviewed my story


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys thanks again for the reviews and sorry 'bout the accident bout the food Itachi cooked that got burnt you see when my yaya cooked this food( I don't know what its called) it got burnt coz she was watching tv and my bro suggested I add it so that's what happened hehehehehehehe Oh yah before I forget thanks to my ates for checking my fic and to Erika thanks for the review.

Chapter 6: first day

"School starts at what time dad?" Itachi asked

"7:30am that's why you should wake up at exactly 6:30 or 7:00 so that you won't be late" Pointing at his sons

"Ok "Itachi replied

"do you guys smell something" Sasuke interrupted

"Huh?"

"It smells like something is burning"

"I left the stew" Itachi said

They looked at the kitchen and saw their dinner burnt

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Their dad aka Ren turned off the stove and saw the out come of Itachi's cooking

"What's that" Sasuke asked

"Its called food more specific it's a stew" Itachi replied sarcastically

"Well we have no choice but to eat out I guess" Ren informed

"Sure no prob I know this restaurant owned by a friend of mine" Itachi said

"So he's good at cooking" Sasuke teased

he earned a very special death glare from his brother

"now now if you guys want to eat dinner then we should go now" ren said while putting his coat

Within seconds they arranged themselves and left

"What exactly is the name of the restaurant" Sasuke asked

"I think it's called Heaven's restaurant" Itachi replied

"Is this the place?" Ren (Their dad) asked

"Yup this is it" Itachi answered

"Come on let's go inside I'm starving" Sasuke demanded

Inside

"Welcome"

"Wow this place is huge and there are a lot of dinners here"

They sat on a table in a corner

"May I take your orders sirs" a girl asked

"Sa-Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey you're that girl earlier right?

"Yes"

"Itachi" A guy with white hair approached their table

"Kakashi I didn't expect to see you here"

"Well I got to check my own business from time to time"

"Sakura-chan who is that guy?" Sasuke whispered

"Who him that's my uncle" she replied

"Kashi this is my bro Sasuke and my dad"

"Nice to meet you all this girl here is my niece Sakura" he put a hand on Sakura's head

"Order up coz I know you want to taste my superb cooking"

**After dinner they bid farewell to Sakura and Kakashi**

**Uchiha Manor**

"He really is a superb cook don't you think dad?" Sasuke said

"Yup he is and did you guys prepare your stuff for school?" Ren asked

"Not yet but I'll just do it tomorrow I'm really pooped night guys" Itachi went up to his room

"I guess I need to attend my meeting with sandman now night dad" Sasuke also went to his room and slept

**Sorry for this chapter I know its lame and my brain seems to be not functioning well puff. Christmas is nearing so Merry Christmas to every body and I know just the right present that you guys can give and I know you guys already know what that is your reviews ok see you in the next chap bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:"FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

"Here's our stop now go on and enjoy your first day at your new school" Ren enthusiastically said to his sleepy children "Oi you shouldn't look sleepy besides you will have a new terrain to explore now go or you'll be late" he added

And his two children stepped out of their car and watched as it left them in a world they don't know

"First day of school **_again," _**Itachi sarcastically said

"Cheer up nisan its like the end of the world for you" Sasuke tried to lighten his brothers mood

"MORNING" a cheerful Naruto greeted

"Morning Naruto" both greeted

"So it's your first day here and the first thing you guys need to do is to go to the principal's office to get their schedules" Naruto explained

"Yup we know so let's go in" Itachi ordered

"Right behind you bro" Sasuke followed

"Hey wait up you guys" Naruto followed the 2 but was not prepared for what he was about to witness

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S ITACHI-KUN"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH IT'S SASUKE-KUN"

"Nice they organized a welcoming committee for our arrival" Sasuke said sarcastically

"WOAH! I underestimated the girls in our school I thought they'll organize a club for you guys in about 1 week or 3 days max " Naruto stared wide eyed

"(Sigh) We should get going now" Sasuke said

'But how can we get through all this girls?" Naruto asked

"Simple watch and learn Naruto.. Watch and learn" Itachi then moved in front of the girls

'Excuse me ladies but me, my brother and Naruto have some business in the principal's office so can you all make way for us"

In an instant the girls split in half and the trio walk in side the building but before Itachi disappears from the girl's eyes he gave them his prize winning smile that made half the girl's to faint

"You like making girls faint don't you bro?" Giving his brother a knowing look that earned a sly smile from Itachi

Suddenly a girl with blonde hair and petite figure approached Itachi

"It's Haruno Sakura " Naruto whispered to Sasuke hiding behind him at the same time

"Sakura who?"

"She's the representative of my class and she's pretty scary"

"**She looks like Natsumi Sakura"**

"The saddest part is that she's related to my sweet sweet Natsumi Sakura" Naruto added

"**that explains it" **

"Uchiha- san can I escort you and your brother to the principal's office" Sakura offered

Itachi's about to reply when …….

"No thanks but we already have Naruto with us" Sasuke answered

"I'm not talking to you I'm talking to Uchiha Itachi" Sakura glared at Sasuke

" I'm speaking in behalf of my brother besides you didn't specify which Uchiha you are referring and now will you excuse us we have an important matter to attend " Sasuke retorted and before Sakura could answer back he pulled his brother and Naruto

"Man she's scary, she's the total opposite of her cousin" Naruto exclaimed

"Scary? She's not even scary she's just a brat and who's her cousin"

"My dear Natsumi Sakura" Naruto answered "At first we thought they were twins coz they look exactly alike"

"So you mean she also has pink hair before?" Itachi asked

"Yup she changed her appearance because she doesn't want to be compaired and confused to be Sakura-chan"

"So you mean she just changed her appearance for that what a lame idea" Sasuke said

"You shouldn't contradict what others want to do Sasuke there must be a deeper meaning with this whole change the look idea of hers plus why would you care about her life?" Itachi was grinning at Sasuke

A heated battle was about to start when Naruto declared that they were already infront of the office

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

"Hey sis " Naruto greeted to a girl hidden by piles of papers

"Don't bother me now Naruto I still have to finish arranging this documents" Ayumi ( Naruto's sister) looked up but was surprised to see Sasuke and a guy around her age that she doesn't know yet " Sasuke- kun Good morning "

"Good morning Ayumi-san I mean sis" Sasuke greeted and saw that her eyes was fixed on Itachi" Sis meet my brother Uchiha Itachi, Niisan meet Uzumaki Ayumi"

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-san" extending a hand to Itachi

"Please call me Itachi" Shaking her hand

"Well then what can I do for the two of you?"

"We would like to get our schedules"

"Wait for just a sec" Ayumi searched their names in the student's list in the school's pc

"I thought only the principal's secretary has access to the student's schedules and stuff?" Sasuke asked

"Well she's a member of the student's council and the principal's our aunt it's rally complicated " Naruto informed

"Here it is this is for Sasuke-kun and this is for Itachi-kun" Handing them their schedules

"Thanks sis now we got to go I'm going to introduce both of them to the others"

"I'll catch up with you guys when Shizune-san's here"

They were about to exit the room when a woman in her 20's rushed towards Ayumi

"Good Morning Shizune-san"Ayumi greeted

"Thanks (pant) Ayumi-chan(pant) your (pant) a life saver"

"Who is she?" Itachi asked in a whisper to Naruto

"Who? Shizune- chan she's the secretary of the principal" Naruto answered

"Hey Naruto who are they?" pointing at Itachi and Sasuke

**Why can't this stupid introductions end Itachi and Sasuke thought**

"Oh let me introduce them this is Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke they're the new students" Ayumi introduced the Uchiha brothers

"I see welcome to Konoha academy befor I forget Ayumi is Tunade-sama in her office now?" Shizune asked

"She's there already but I think you have to check on her she might be sleeping " Ayumi said

"Ok thanks again Ayumi you may go with your friends now" Shizune bid farewell to all of them

**hall/gerden**

"Hey Sasuke can I look at your schedule?" Naruto asked

"Ok here you go" handing his schedule to Naruto

"Yes! We have the same schedule" Naruto exclaimed with a really wide smile

"That's great now you don't have to worry getting lost right Sasuke?" Itachi teased

"Hey sis you do you have a meeting today?" Naruto asked

"Yep but it was cancelled I don't know why but its good news for me I won't miss any subjects" Ayumi answered

"Isn't that Shikamaru and Temari over there" Sasuke pointed

Naruto rushed to the cherry blossom tree Ayumi and the other's followed

"Good morning "Temari greeted

"Hey"

"Where are the others?" Ayumi asked

"They'll be here anytime now" Shikamaru answered

"Mind as well sit down and relax"

"I forgot Shikamaru,Ten-chan this is Itachi and"

"Sasuke-kun I already met him with Naruto the other day right Shiki-kun" Temari looked at Shikamaru with a smile

"Oh well that fine then"

# All student council members please report to the principal's office immediately I repeat all students council members please report to the principal's office#

"How troublesome another good for nothing meeting"

"We have no choice but to attend now common we might be late see you guys later maybe at lunch"

"Sure"

"No prob"

"See you later"

"Don't fall asleep again Shiki-kun" Temari yelled

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

"And that's our cue to attend our classes"

they all stood up and went to their classes leaving the 1st half of their lives in their new school

Sorry for the late, short, uninteresting update. Thanks for your reviews and for reading this fic.

WWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHH mina I have a big problem I lost my fic notebook and I forgot what will happen next TT well any way I'll try stick to the story hehehehehehe

pink22sakura I was so busy with my life and got lots of prob (school + friends + fam stuff) thanks for reading my fic and I'll support your project fic .


End file.
